Many manufacturers use trade shows as a primary marketing tool for their product. Such trade shows are normally held in various convention centers about the country throughout the year. For the payment of a fee, space can be acquired to market a product during the show. Usually, the space is provided for only a short time prior to and after the show. Therefore, any graphic displays used in the show must be erected and dismantled quickly. The available workers in a convention center can be overburdened by a sudden inundation of requests for construction, electrical, and manual labor resulting in premium overtime labor rates. Therefore, the use of self-erectable structures which can be carried from show-to-show to provide the desired displays is much more economical than the use of on-site constructed structures for the displays at each show. Heretofore, portable structures to support displays have been expensive, complex to erect, unstable or too heavy to be conveniently portable. Therefore, there has been a need for a simple economic display system which is adaptable to various needs, can include its own lighting and which presents graphic displays in an attractive manner which avoids harsh glares.